


Chicken Soup and Fluffy Blankets Part 3 of 3 - Honeymoon's Over?

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A Bruce and Barbara Romance, AU any canon, Alfred is in trouble with Bruce for being too nice to Barbara, Angst, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Kidnapping, Babies, Barbara has got to find reusable tear away underwear, Batman AU, Broken Bones, Comfort, Dance Challenges, Danger, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Exotic Honeymoon, F/M, Family Feels, Flexibility, Fluff, Goodbye underwear, Hello Dubai, Honeymoon, Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Underwear Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Barbara Gordon and Bruce Wayne are leaving on their honeymoon halfway across the globe. But life isn't always smooth sailing for our couple.There will be smut and sex, if you're not a fan, turn away now!A BruBarb Adventure / Romance





	1. Hello and Dubai! We're Here For Our Honeymoon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Barbara are about to land in the exciting city of Dubai for their honeymoon.
> 
> You might've expected smooth sailing.  
> But that would be boring, wouldn't it?
> 
> As they land and enter a limousine bound for their hotel, things are already becoming a bit strange.
> 
> As they stroll around the mall, somebody is definitely following them both, and Barbara is not yet fit to run!

* * *

 

Mr. And Mrs. Gordon-Wayne are flying onboard Bruce's private luxury jet heading towards a luxurious honeymoon in Dubai.

They decided to take advantage of the onboard accommodations.

 Among other extras, there was a master bedroom suite, and they'd barely waited until the door was locked behind them as they attacked each other, stripping each other bare as they got hot and rough together against the door, the wall, and eventually made it to the bed itself with clothes littered and panties torn off.

 Hours later, Bruce finally confessed their surprise destination as being Dubai in the United Arab Emirates. He had booked a Royal Suite in the most luxurious hotel in the world for them at the Burj Al Arab*.

 They hadn't landed yet but his new wife was stunned and excited. She'd never dreamed of anything so fantastical, and couldn't wait to explore and shop.

 Bruce showed her photos of the suite on his iPad, it was indeed stunningly beautiful, recalling palaces of gold and silks. He promised himself to treat her like a queen, and this was certainly a step in the right direction.

He handed her a credit card with her name so she could shop to her heart's delight too, she was, after all his new wife, and she shouldn't have to ask him for spending money.

They had worked up an appetite fooling around and got dressed when dinner was announced.

Barbara hadn't had the choice to pack for herself,  their destination was kept secret, Alfred had packed for her, and everything was new and more extravagant than she was used to wearing. The only items of her old clothes were her bras, as those were harder to size.

As she went through her overnight case she 'oohed' and 'aahed' at her new wardrobe.

She was now ready to dress the part of a billionaire's wife.

She found a full jewelry roll and dressed up for dinner.

"I'm sorry to let you know Barbara, but public kissing here can get us jailed.

They have strict Islamic religious laws. No public drinking, hugging, dancing, and you need to keep your shoulders covered except for the beach, no thongs on the beach either. No shorts above the knee. I'm sure Alfred knew exactly what to pack for us both.

But we are allowed to hold hands, and you won't need to cover your head unless we visit a mosque."

"Well, at least my shoulders won't burn right away. I'd better wear lots of sun blocker AND bring a hat unless you enjoy lobster!

But I can wear what I want in our room, right Bruce? "

"Of course you can." He assured her. "I'll count on it," he whispered.

"Just checking. Alfred packed me some beautiful lingerie. Was that your idea?" She wondered.

**"That bastard!"** He spat out.

"Well, he did say he'd packed for you and your, um, _companions_. He said he'd packed _everything_ and he really did! Look inside the zippered compartment." she said.

**"That bloody bastard!** All of your sheer intimates are here! He's not going to win this one, I swear!" He fumed.

"Win what? What are you talking about?" she was stumped.

**"He's trying to be nicer to you than I am...! He won't win!"** Bruce shouted.

" **How was I even supposed to pack without knowledge of where we were heading**? **I tried, you know.** " She reminded him.

"Besides, we can enjoy the sheer underwear, I know how you love to tear them off of me!"

* * *

 

Hours later, the fasten seatbelts warning rang, and they landed and were met by a limousine from the hotel.

 

The driver was a new hire due to an unfortunate accident with the previous driver.

 

He was available, and the car company had little choice at the last moment.

 

Mr. Wayne was well respected, and could not be kept waiting in the hot sun.

 

The man wasn't as smooth as expected, he seemed rather rough with their luggage and his driving.

 

He did, however, chat them up about places to visit, places his friends frequented.

 

He forgot to say his friends were muggers and pickpockets.

 

Bruce was relieved when they were finally at their hotel, the driver wasn't what he usually expected.

 

He paid in cash, not trusting his credit card to this man.

 

Barbara sensed something off as well, after all, they were both detectives, though the driver wouldn't know that.

* * *

 

The hotel staff welcomed them warmly with frozen drinks and cold verbena mint towels to wipe off the desert.

They were expeditiously checked in, and their luggage was immediately brought up to their suite.

 

Bruce and Babs decided to explore the mall after unpacking. Babs wanted to window shop and compare items.

 

Someone was watching them, and following from a discreet distance.

 

He appeared a businessman, casually strolling while keeping them in sight.

 

Bruce stopped and whispered to ensure that Barbara was aware that they had some uninvited company, but she too had noticed him.

They pretended to be unwittingly unaware, as they held hands and browsed windows.

 

Barbara's leg wasn't fully healed yet from a break, so she couldn't run yet, but she could grapple up and out of reach if need be.

The ceilings were perfect for climbing or hiding, they had lots of exposed metal beams in the industrial style.

 

As they stopped to admire a shop, he inconspicuously passed her a grapple and several smoke pellets, which she pocketed.

His sweet nothings in her ear were instructions on where to hide and meet up again if necessary.

 

They continued to smile at each other, giggle, and exchange sweet loving phrases as they observed their follower unnoticed.

Bruce checked the perimeter for accomplices as he smiled at her sweetly. No one else appeared to be involved.

 

They appeared, to anyone watching, to be a naive loving well-heeled couple.

The man was apparently working alone.

 

 


	2. We're Being Followed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. and Mrs. Gordon-Wayne have arrived in Dubai and checked in to their hotel, which looks like a Royal Arabian Palace. Bruce has done very well!  
> As they decide to stroll the shopping mall, someone is following them.

* * *

 Bruce and Barbara browsed shops, going in one, then another to see if the man might give up and leave. He didn't.

The man following them both had been keeping his right hand in his pocket the entire time, and Bruce was tracking his every movement, while Barbara played the rich wife with money to spend perfectly.

It was likely he was probably carrying a gun or a knife, but Bruce couldn't tell from this distance.

The man appeared to be native to the area, he was perhaps in his late twenties, dark hair, brown eyes; in other words looked like an average Joe.

But he was sweating profusely and kept looking around nervously.

Definitely was not a professional.

Probably wanted a big ransom from someone who could afford it.

Instead of playing cat and mouse Bruce decided that they should turn the tables on him, grab him from behind and find out what he wants.

That's what Batman and Batgirl would do!

First he had to split them up, and see which one he was after.

Barbara went into a clothing shop and casually started browsing.

Bruce pretended to be looking into a window nearby, though with his trained senses, could easily tell where the man was.

After checking that nobody was watching him, the man started to follow Barbara into the shop.

Bruce's cat-like reflexes had him put the man in a powerful hold, his arms pinned to his sides, as Bruce asked in a frightening voice, "What do you want, why are you following us?

This was apparently not what the man had expected, he figured on a couple of rich frightened tourists, not a cement statue of a man holding him in a death grip.

The unknown man tried lying, as his voice went higher, betraying him, "Sir, I-I don't know what you're talking about, I-I'm just here shopping!"

Bruce spoke again, in a deep and dark whisper, _"I'm not playing your games... You've been following us ever since we left the hotel._

_**Now. What. Do. You. Want**."_

The man pissed himself from fright.

 _"_ _I-I... um, m-my friend ... he put me up to it, h-he thought we could rob you... o-or kidnap one of you. H-He drove you here in the... in the limousine, he th-thought we could have o-ourselves a nice p-payout for l-l-little effort. I th-thought that the woman was an easy target b-because she limps."_

'That woman' had been observing their exchange, and sidled up close to him, then grabbed his balls between them so nobody could see, and twisted hard. Bruce still stood behind the man, and Barbara in front sandwiching the man between them.

The man whimpered in pain, his knees gave out as she squeezed.

She told him, "I'm not helpless. You and your friends would be wise to keep far away from us, or I'll personally create a new eunuch right here and now!"

The poor man had tears streaming down his eyes, and piss was streaming down his legs, as he was whimpering in pain between their grip on him.

Bruce tightened his grip slightly. "What's in your pocket?" He asked.

The man pulled his hand out of his pocket. Bruce saw the man was only holding a cell phone. Amateur.

Bruce asked Barbara to call the U.S. Embassy to report the crime.

 

* * *

 

They found a restroom where Barbara could wash her hands, which now smelled strongly of urine.

Bruce waited outside and then offered to take her to a nice dinner.

"I could go for a spicy meat kebab with rice and salad," Barbara remarked.

Her appetite was healthy again since her morning sickness stopped, and she was always hungry, especially after some action. It wasn't her usual ass-kicking but still got her adrenaline going.

"Do you want to eat in our room, or try one of the restaurants? I hear that their room service is top notch that is if you'd like to stay in."

" Our room looks like something out of Aladdin, are the restaurants like that? If they are I'd love to eat out."

"Let's go see, My Queen," he said regally.

He picked up his cell and called the hotel desk for suggestions for Arabic food with entertainment, they offered to make immediate reservations and sent a hotel limousine over to pick them up from the mall.

Bruce explained about the driver, and they offered to send one of their well known and trusted employees to meet them at the mall entrance. The fake driver had already disappeared.

* * *

 

The restaurant was on the top floor a hotel and had a fantastic view because it was slowly rotating. Barbara loved the atmosphere immediately. 

Bruce told Barbara about the local customs, and taught her a few greetings and explained things not to do here as well.

The meal was delicious, they tried a little of everything on the menu.

There was entertainment with music and dancers, and Barbara was in heaven.

She couldn't believe the view that they had, she could see the entire city and beyond.

The shorelines were very strange, though.

She asked Bruce about all the unusual shapes, and he explained that they were man-made.

It was beautiful.

There were three palm shapes, and one shaped like a planet which was called 'the world'.

Barbara had never seen anything like it.

They had coffee and sweets after their meal and sat back enjoying the evening's entertainment.

Bruce watched Barbara's face, she was glowing with happiness, and that made him feel happy too.

He wondered how one person could have changed him so much in such a short time.

Then he realized that he'd loved her for a long time, but tried to ignore it. Like anything else in life, love doesn't go away just because you're looking the other way. He felt like his love just grew more each day.

He felt like a fool for having had such high walls around him all of these years.

He could have had this sooner, and been happy instead of brooding all of the time.

 


	3. Camels and Yachts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be tourists!
> 
> Bruce decided that it would be nice to tour around the area and spoil his wife in the process.

* * *

 

After the lovely evening, they went for a stroll before calling for a car to take them back to their hotel.

  
Barbara's limp was now a little more pronounced, and Bruce knew she'd never complain, so he decided that they were done for the night.

He gave her a few pain relievers and a glass of water, which she gratefully swallowed.  

Her leg was a little sore from walking, but she wasn't one to whine about it.

Bruce gave her a footstool to rest her legs upon, then he gave her a relaxing back rub.

 

Next, he ran a bath for them in the oversized tub adding some scented bath salts. 

He carried her to the tub and lowered her in, and she sighed.

The warm water felt delicious, just what she needed after a long, long day.

 

"Mmm! Maybe we could install a tub in the Batcave.

Ahhh! This is fantastic, so relaxing."

Barbara sank deep into the tub, letting her hair float around her.

 

Bruce thought that she looked completely angelic.

 

"Let's just stick to the showers for now, or we'll never get any work done." Bruce smiled,

 

Barbara was always trying to update things, while he liked things to remain just the way they were. 

"Do you want the jacuzzi on?" he asked her, thinking it would help her soreness.

 

"Oh yes, please, Bruce.

Mmm! Ah, that's nice,"

She moaned in bliss, as the jacuzzi jets soothed her aches and pains away.

 

"I can think of another way to relax you if you like,"

his eyes held a devilish spark, as he inched closer to her.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bruce."

Barbara tried to keep a straight face, but it was impossible for her.

She never did have much of a poker face.

Her face soon cracked into a huge smile.

 

He pulled her in close for a kiss, and then another, and another.

He started kneading her ass, and Barbara soon returned the favor.

One thing led to another, and soon they were making love in the bath.

 

* * *

 

The next day Bruce signed them up for some personalized tours over the next few days;

a camel ride through the desert with dinner in a royal tent,

a jeep tour of the surrounding area,

a balloon ride with breakfast,

and a helicopter tour.

 

He left them plenty of time for themselves, after all, it was their honeymoon.

Next, Bruce looked into renting a yacht for a day or more and booked that as well.

He wanted them to absorb all of the local flavor and culture and have a wonderful time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is a rather short chapter, you can throw stuff at me if you want.
> 
> My own fault, lack of sleep and brain dead, so I tried to have them do some honeymooning stuff.
> 
> After their encounter with that stalker last chapter, B&B needed a nice break.


	4. A Party, a baby shower, and a birth day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our happy couple had a rough beginning. Their wedding reception was ruined by the Joker crashing the party. Weeks before Barbara had her leg injury, then found out she was expecting a child with Bruce. It all was far from a fairy tale.
> 
> But...
> 
> As Bruce and Barbara return home after a few weeks of fun and newly wedded bliss, Alfred along with Bruce and Barbara's friends decided to make up for the ruined reception, with much tighter security in Wayne Manor.
> 
> Let's hope the do-over goes much better!
> 
> And pray it doesn't get worse!
> 
> Then Barbara finds she gets more surprises, twins!
> 
> Diana and her friends throw a baby shower and soon there's a whole family of Gordon-Waynes!

* * *

It was a long flight back, and the new Mr. and Mrs. Gordon-Wayne had an epic honeymoon.

They rode camels, cruised on a yacht, went on a safari, ate in a desert palace, and shopped in between making love day and night.

But now it was sadly time to go home.

 Barbara just wanted her leg healed, she was so tired of the constant pain and weakness.

Bruce realized that he could make a few calls to help her, so he excused himself to talk to a few friends.

About an hour later Barbara was being treated to a combined therapy of Amazonian and Kryptonian science, thanks to Clark and Diana.

In a few hours, her leg felt fantastic.

 Barbara asked them to stay for dinner, inviting Lois and Jon to please join them, too.

Not wishing to ruin the surprise, they both agreed.

 Alfred asked if they could have dinner at the manor instead, as the stove was being repaired. It was unusual, but Alfred asked so little of them.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Barbara decided to dress for dinner, she enjoyed it now that she can wear heels again.

Clark went off to fetch his family, and Diana said she'd meet them there; she wanted to dress up a bit first.

Alfred ran ahead to 'start dinner', taking some groceries along. It was all falling into place.

* * *

 Wayne Manor's ballroom was quietly buzzing, sterling chafing dishes were set up lining one wall, and a band was tuning up in the corner of the room.

Alfred called Oliver and Barry to alert them that everything was a go. This time around everything was X-Rayed for safety.

 Supergirl was hovering above the roof on lookout duty, waiting for Bruce and Barbara to arrive.

Barbara's friend Freddie was fussing with the candelabras, and Ollie looked like he hated his starched collar because he was constantly tugging it. 

 Kara soon announced they were nearly there. The lights were dimmed, and it became very quiet.

Clark and Diana greeted them warmly at the door, which wasn't surprising because Clark always heard you coming.

Clark introduced his wife and son to Barbara, who hugged Lois and Jon warmly.

Jon asked Bruce and Barbara for a tour of the house, he'd never been there.

Bruce led them to the library, and next to the living room and was about to open the doors to the ballroom, which were sticking shut. Clark offered a hand, promising not to break the doors this time. He whispered so only Kara would hear him and let go of the door handles, and he then easily opened the doors.

* * *

 The lights came on and guests yelled 'surprise' and 'welcome home'.

Barbara and Bruce turned to Clark and Diana who had been grinning.

"Oh, thank you, what a wonderful surprise!" said Barbara.

Bruce looked at Clark "Thanks, this was a thoughtful thing to do," as he shook his hand. Babs gave Diana a hug and a whispered thank you.

Babs and Bruce found they suddenly were holding champagne and were being escorted to the middle of the room.

Cries of 'Speech, speech' started, and Bruce tapped his glass for silence.

Taking Barbara's hand he said, "Thank you all for the chance to finally finish our wedding reception, you're all such great friends of ours. I'm raising the first drink to you, all of my friends! " to a round of applause.

 Barbara whispered a question in Bruce's ear, and he nodded.

"Attention, I have an announcement, everyone!" She began, taking a deep breath, " We're expecting a baby in July!"

 They were surrounded by their friends who offered congratulations handshakes and warm embraces.

 Barbara never had a chance to toss her bouquet the first time, so she gathered all the single women and asked the band to play "all the single ladies", the women broke out in spontaneous dancing to the song as the men watched.

After the song concluded she turned around and tossed the bouquet high, and there was a frenzy of ladies scrambling to catch the bouquet.

Iris West emerged holding the victory prize high above her, to loud applause.

 Bruce never had his chance at tossing the garter either, so Barbara borrowed an elastic headband as a substitute while the band played Uptown Funk and the men had their chance to make the ladies swoon with their dance moves.

Bruce made a show of reaching under Barbara's skirt very slowly teasing until he had his hands way up her leg as Barbara blushed. 

He tossed the impromptu garter high and far towards the unmarried men.

Oliver Queen finally got the garter, and catcalls and wolf whistles were heard as he slid it high up on Iris's leg.

They'd never had this much fun, and the challenge dances went on back and forth for an hour or more.

Nobody present had ever been to a party like this. There was lots of dancing, music, food and laughter.

 Diana later asked Barbara if she would mind if Diana organized a baby shower for her in a few months. Barbara hugged her and said that she would absolutely love it.

* * *

 Months went by quicker than expected, and soon Barbara had to put away her cape and cowl. A pregnant Batgirl would be way too obvious.

Stories were leaked that Batgirl was working in Europe on a government mission for an extended period of time, possibly over a year. 

 Barbara's figure started changing dramatically between her fourth and fifth month of pregnancy, she grew faster and larger than expected.

There was now no mistaking it now that she was expecting.

 Barbara enjoyed the whirlwind life of being in the inner circles of power, and held fundraising dinners for causes that were dear to her, women's and children's rights.

Soon that too was left behind as her figure swelled to what she called truck sized.

She felt unusually large and had an ultrasound check at her sixth month.

 The doctor confirmed her suspicions; she was carrying twins. She started crying tears of both fear and joy.

Fear that she'd pop open like an overripe fruit, and joy for having two brand new lives growing inside of her.

She called Bruce with the news as soon as she was outside the doctor's office, and he sounded as proud as a peacock.

Next, she called her friends and her father and let them spread the word.

* * *

 By her seventh month, she felt like a beach ball. She was heavy and unbalanced. The next month she was told to ease up on her exercise, and rest when she could.

It was a strain getting out of bed or a seated position. She couldn't wait for this to be over! She no longer had a waist and hadn't seen her feet in a while.

Her hormones had taken her over like an alien virus. She cried at the TV when it showed puppies or babies.

She ordered plenty of nursery items and interviewed dozens of nannies.

 This is what happens when you tell yourself you'll be whale-sized, she thought. Every time she imagined the worst scenario it came to fruition.

 Her baby shower came, and she got dressed with help, Bruce had hired a nurse for her once again because her size made things difficult for her.

Frankie picked her up for the shower, and she felt like she could barely fit through the door.

She sipped seltzer with lime, she had really craved limes lately.

 About an hour into the party she got up to pee for the third time and found that her water had broken.

"Oh shit! I need some help here! I've sprung a leak!" She cried.

 She called her doctor first, who told her to go straight to the hospital and that he'd meet her there.

Next, she called Bruce, then Alfred and asked him to bring her hospital bag.

 Frankie, Lois, and Diana came with her to help her into the car and out again.

When she arrived at the hospital, orderlies helped her into a wheelchair and took her up to labor and delivery to be evaluated.

Her doctor checked all her vitals as well as those of the babies.

"Mrs. Wayne, you've already begun dilating, you're having these babies today!" her doctor said gleefully.

 "But I'm only eight months! Isn't this too soon?" Barbara worried that they didn't have enough time to develop properly.

 "Not at all my dear. It's perfectly normal for twins to come early. They run out of room so much sooner," her doctor reassured her. "The babies are a healthy size for twins, number one looks to be a whopping five pounds eight ounces, and baby number two looks to be almost as big, about five and a quarter pounds."

 Bruce and Alfred arrived shortly with Barbara's hospital bag. Bruce ran to his wife's side.

 "This isn't a false alarm?" Bruce asked.

"Not this time, my water's broke, and I'm dilating, the doctor said. These kids are in a hurry. Call my dad for me please?"

"He's on his way," He told her a few moments later.

 "Doctor, why don't I have labor pains yet?" Barbara asked.

"Don't rush, they'll come soon enough, and then you'll wish they'd leave. Once your water breaks they'll want to be out of there real soon." The doctor said with a kind smile.

* * *

 The nurse helped Barbara change into a gown and fluffy socks, then helped her down gently from the exam table into a wheelchair again, and she finally came to a labor room and got in the bed to wait.

She was hooked up to an IV, and electrodes were attached to monitor her heart and those of the babies. A strap went around her middle to monitor contractions. A blood pressure cuff was lastly wrapped around her upper arm.

"God, I feel like a science experiment!" Barbara complained. "This sucks."

 The nurse came back in at regular intervals and checked Barbara's progress.

Her pains had finally just started, and she tolerated them the best she could by using controlled breathing techniques.

Pain was certainly no stranger to her at all.

But an hour later she was screaming in pain, this was worse than being shot. She felt that she was being torn apart as the first baby made it's way down the birth canal.

 Barbara was cursing up a storm blaming all men in general and Bruce in particular, and wishing all their cocks fell off.

Then she really got nasty and called Bruce names to make a truck driver blush.

 

"Goddamned fucking sex fiend! You had to go and get me knocked up, you sonofabitch-bastard! Fuck you and the car you drove up in! You cunt-sucking mother-fucker you!  Fu-u-uck!!! Danm you it's fucking tearing my cunt open!!!"

 "Aaeeiiiiihhh!"

Then she screamed as another ripping contraction tore through her. You'd think she was being dismembered alive.

She never expected labor to be worse than getting beaten up and shot on a Friday night.

 "Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!  Cocksucking whores!!!"

 "Get these aliens out of me, now, goddammit!"

An hour later, she was getting tired of the intermittent pains.

"Oh god, I can't do this anymore Bruce. Cut me open and get them out of me, please!" She begged him, tears in her eyes.

 Bruce looked at her helplessly.

This wasn't something he knew how to deal with. It was virgin territory.

He knew she was in pain, and he couldn't do a damned thing about it.

He remembered some pressure points that might help her, and massaged them for her. It helped for a while until the next contraction hit.

 When the nurse came back he asked about something for her pain. The nurse checked Barbara, who wasn't yet fully dilated.

"I'll get the anesthesiologist for you, I'm sure she can give you something."

 After getting anesthesia, Barbara wasn't cursing as much; it helped a lot. Now she only felt pressure with each contraction.

"Damn, how did we all get born if women go through this?" Babs mused."Thank god for modern medicine!"

* * *

 

Bruce forwarded all of his calls and put Barbara first and foremost.

Barbara was soon moved into the delivery room, and the real work began. It was time to push!

A few hours later, and it was all over.

Bruce and Barbara had two healthy babies who took after their mother the way they yelled.

Barbara watched like a mother hen as they got cleaned up, weighed and foot-printed. She forgot all of the pain in that moment of bliss.

The nurse settled the two tiny newborns in their mother's arms, as Barbara smiled beatifically up at Bruce, who was a little afraid to touch the tiny little ones, he had never held or handled a baby.

Barbara breastfed them each for the first time, and Bruce helped her to maneuver, still fearful of breaking his babies.

Barbara sensed his hesitation," they won't break, you know. They just got squeezed for hours through an opening the size of a sausage casing and they're just fine. Here, take this little one. Put your hand behind the head to support its neck... that's perfect... your other hand cradles around the body and supports the back and butt... ah, you've got this, Dad!"

"Huh? Oh, you mean me...? Yes! That's right I'm a dad!" Bruce touched the tiny hands and fingers, and the baby grabbed his finger with force. "Hey little one, that's some grip you have!" he said with a huge smile.

"If you think that's something, try nursing. It's like a vacuum attached to my nipple," she broke the suction with her finger, and Bruce heard a loud 'pop' as she released the child, who then cried for his milk. As the first one filled their tiny tummy, she fed the second and switched babies with Bruce.

He was amazed to find that both children had amazing gripping strength. 

After spending a while alone with his new family, he went out to the waiting room to announce the births of his son and daughter. They hadn't settled on names yet but would try to find a good fit for each of them before they were discharged home.


	5. Six Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Barbara to finally get back to a normal sexual relationship with her husband Bruce  
> She asked him to be patient for six weeks.  
> She didn't leave him wanting,  
> But five times was her limit today. Even for Batgirl!
> 
> And finally, the babies' names are revealed at the end of this chapter!

 

* * *

 It felt amazing for Barbara to be back in the gym, to feel that _burn_ in her arms and her legs.

Especially the burn between them, from Bruce.

The doctor had finally given them the all-clear to resume sexual relations, and they were more than ready and willing.

After a sparring session Barbara had with Bruce, he kicked her legs out from under her, pinning her to the mat with his body weight, his eyes were alight and burning for her.

She knew what came next.

He passionately kissed her all over then nearly tore off her clothes to get to her body, and her skin.

She ripped his shirt right off of him. 

She missed this so much, it was exciting to have a secret tryst in the gym.

-Or the shower.

-Or the steam room.

-Sauna.

Anywhere and everywhere.

She knew she'd be sore afterward, but it was worth it.

He always made it worth it.

The way he kissed her.

Touched her.

Pleasured her.

She gave back as good as she got.

He loved the way she kissed and sucked and licked him like he was the most delicious thing in the world.

She teased him, then deep throated him.

All the time giving him those gorgeous sexy bedroom eyes that made him lose control.

She did that a lot while she was still healing, and he loved her for it.

She always gave him her best, and he appreciated it.

He never left her wanting either, never.

And today everything she waited for was back.

She forgot how good it was with him.

Had it really been six weeks without?

It felt like so much longer!

It did feel different, though, somehow she'd changed after the babies were born.

Her body was different.

Her breasts were fuller as were her hips, rounder and more womanly than before.

He loved her body, new or old.

He worshipped at her feet, was proud of her, loved her with everything he was.

And now he could do what he did best.

They made hot passionate love, on the mat, in the shower...

Until she cried 'no more!'. Only five times today?

That was new.

But she was still so beautiful, so passionate.

But she had to stop because she was sore.

Maybe he should have waited longer?

It was her idea, after all. Sort of.

She asked him to be patient with her, five times was her limit today.

Which was great, but he could never have enough of her.

He still could go all night.

She was hoping she could too, she really did.

It will get better he reassured her, he could wait,

He was more than satisfied, he said that the rest was just a bonus, as he stroked her hair, her face.

She looked like she'd had a rough night, he walked her to the shower, gently washing her, and carried her up to bed.

 

Then he went to look in on their babies. So perfect, still so tiny...

His daughter was obviously an acrobat, little Martha Jean, they called her MJ, she'd flipped over a week before her twin brother.

She had a spray of red fuzz on her head and her mother's Cupid bow lips.

He decided no dates for her until she was... what, 25? 30? Ever?

Maybe he'd discuss that with Barb in the morning.

His tiny son Thomas James, or TJ, slept with a finger in his mouth. 

Had a bit of dark hair on his head, small wisps. Seemed to have his dad's chin, too.

So sweet... he felt so blessed.

Barbara was fast asleep when he returned. Beautiful... Sexy even sleeping.

Her body aroused him even after they had just finished minutes before.

Would he ever stop wanting her like this?

He daydreamed about her when she wasn't next to him.

Craved her.

Needed her always.

Like some drug.

The shadows that always hung over him seemed to disappear when she was with him.

She brightened his very life with her presence.

He would never stop loving her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, give a kudos, it's like a tip jar at Starbucks, and makes me insanely happy.
> 
> I'd love to hear your comments and opinions, and I read every one.


End file.
